Le Mystère des Vêtements Disparus
by Juliana Brandagamba
Summary: Je ne suis pas française mais j'ai essayé de traduire un de mes fanfics en français. Je suis donc desolé si c'est impossible de lire. Je vais faire plus quand j'ai les temps. Les vêtements d'Arthur ont disparu, et Merlin et Gwen sont les seuls gens qui ont envie de les trouver. Mais il y a plus d'un mystère qu'on pense.


« Merlin? »

Le jeune home bougea brièvement, se retourna et fit semblant d'être endormi encore.

« Merlin, réveille ! »

La voix de Gaius coupa les rêves de Merlin comme une faux particulièrement aiguisée, ce qui le consterna. Son sommeil, le meilleur qu'il avait eu pour longtemps, avait été ponctué par les rêves magnifiques et vifs. Pendant le dernier il avait arrivé à transformer le roi Arthur en une série des créatures étranges, s'estompa Arthur le crapaud disparut et se résoudra en le visage de Gaius. Pour un moment Merlin ne pouvait pas être sur de la différence puis la chambre n'était plus floue et il pouvait voir clairement.

« Bon matin, Gaius, bâilla Merlin, en s'étirant. Pourquoi il n'était pas dimanche ? Il détestait les matins, et en particulier quand il devait faire le petit déjeuner d'Arthur. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Trop tard, dit Gaius. J'ai du pain pour toi sur la table. Tu as assez du temps pour le manger avant d'Arthur a besoin de tes services.

– Je viens, dit Merlin, quand Gaius était sur le point de sortir de la chambre. Quand le médecin était hors de vue, Merlin retomba sur son oreiller. S'il pouvait avoir quelques minutes de plus du sommeil…

– Ah, dit Gaius, en retournant, il y a de reportage des évènements obscurs dans un des villages périphérique. Le roi est sceptique, mais je soupçonne qu'il soit de la sorcellerie.

La sorcellerie ! Merlin sauta de son lit, sa fatigue dissipée.

– Es-tu sérieux ?'

– Non, dit Gaius, mais tu t'es levé, au moins ! »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ? Merlin demanda plaisamment, en tirant les couvertures du lit d'Arthur. Arthur gémit et essaya de les récupérer, mais Merlin les tint fermement.<p>

– Est-ce qu'il y a un choix aujourd'hui ? dit Arthur.

– Le même d'hier, ou le même d'avant-hier, dit Merlin.

– Donc il n'y a pas un choix.

– Je t'ai dit, dit Merlin, que c'est près d'hiver. Il n'y a pas assez de fruit pour toi pour chaque repas. Le temps est mauvais en ce moment. Alors, c'est du fromage sur le pain grillé encore.

Encore une fois Arthur soupira et retomba sur son lit, avant de se résigner à son destin et se lever.

– D'accord, il dit, mais demande que les cuisinières fassent cuire seulement un côté du pain si elles vont le brûler comme elles font tous les jours.

– Arrête! protesta Merlin, qui était assez compatissant avec les domestiques du château. Ce n'est pas comme tu dis, sûrement.

À ce stade, Arthur tiqua.

– Penses-tu que je mentirais à toi, Merlin? »

Merlin décida de ne pas répondre.

* * *

><p>Quand Merlin retourna avec le petit déjeuner, il ne pouvait pas voir Arthur. Il vit sous le lit, et soudainement il était salué par deux pieds qui étaient en recul du dessous. Il devina, par l'odeur au moins, qu'ils étaient ceux d'Arthur – et il avait raison.<p>

« Arthur, pourquoi… »

Merlin hésita pendant qu'Arthur se tortillait en avant et puis il émergea, couvert de poussière.

« Amuses-tu ? il demanda enfin, rendu perplexe.

– Non ! Arthur s'exclama. Tous mes vêtements ont disparu! Je crois qu'ils ont été volés.

– Bizarre, dit Merlin. Qui voudrait _tes_ vêtements?

Arthur jeta un regard noir à lui, mais c'était impossible d'avoir un air imposant en portant des sous-vêtements.

– Es-tu responsable ?

– Bien sûr que non.

Pour un moment, Arthur examina le visage de Merlin ; mais il décida que son domestique disait la vérité.

– Donc je devrai emprunter quelque chose, parce que j'ai des choses à faire ce matin. Je ne peux pas porter ces vêtements !

– Oh, dit Merlin. Son sourire s'estompa quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Je peux te prêter quelque chose…

Arthur lança un regard à Merlin, énervé par ses blagues ; puis il se rendit compte que son domestique ne plaisantait pas.

– J'emprunterai quelque chose. Mais pas les tiens. Je peux pas porter _tes_ vêtements pour un rendez-vous officiel !

Merlin haussa ses épaules : il n'avait plus d'idées.

– Quelque chose de Gaius ?

Arthur commença à sortir de la chambre, et il rentra dans une domestique, qui couina et fit tomber son panier à linge. Arthur souvint trop tard qu'il était à demi nu.

– Merlin, trouve quelque chose de Gaius qui est assez élégant, et qui m'ira.

Merlin, en riant, sortit de la chambre, heureux qu'il portait lui-même quelques vêtements.

* * *

><p>« Gaius, Arthur a besoin de tes vêtements ! cria Merlin, en venant comme une tornade dans les chambres du médecin.<p>

En levant ses yeux brièvement d'une éprouvette qu'il tenait, Gaius fronça ses sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Les siens ont disparus, répondit Merlin en haletant, et il arrêta à côté de la table ; un pot en verre qui contenait un liquide étrange oscilla, et il le stabilisa. Sauf ses vêtements de nuit.

– Examine dans le placard là-bas.

Gaius était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'arrêta pas pour un moment pour réfléchir à la requête que Merlin lui avait donné.

Merlin chercha dans l'armoire de Gaius, en se demandant si quelques vêtements avaient été à la mode avant que les Romains aient envahi, et essaya de trouver quelque chose qui était à la fois approprié pour Arthur et pour ses responsabilités royales. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Tous les vêtements que Gaius avait étaient couverts en taches des produits chimiques, ou mité, ou tous les deux.

Enfin Merlin trouva une robe longe et bleue qui n'était pas abîmée, d'une mauvaise taille, ou juste extrêmement démodée. Ce serait bien… ne serait-il ?

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille savoir la réponse, mais il alla pour la trouver.

* * *

><p>« Es-tu sérieux, Merlin ? dit Arthur d'un ton sarcastique.<p>

Merlin hocha sa tête. En fait, malgré ses plaintes, la robe alla à Arthur assez bien. Tu m'as demandé à trouver quelque chose de Gaius. De toute façon, elle semble très... majestueuse.

En examinant son reflet dans le miroir, Arthur se força à sourire.

– J'ai une réunion très importante ce matin, et j'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner aussi. Merlin, est-ce que ça te dérange de résoudre le mystère des vêtements disparus ?

– Moi ? Ils sont tes vêtements, Merlin protesta.

– Ces vêtements ne sont pas approprié pour une quête, Arthur reposta avec un sourire. À plus, Merlin ! J'ai des choses à faire. »

Vaincu, Merlin sortit et commença ses recherches.

* * *

><p>La première personne que Merlin rencontra était Gwaine, qui chancelait dans le couloir avec un regard assez vitreux dans ses yeux. Cependant, quand il vit son ami, il sourit et frotta ses yeux.<p>

« Bonjour, Merlin ! Ça va ?

– Bien, merci ; et toi ?

Merlin espéra que Gwaine le dirait quelque chose d'utile ou le laisserait tranquille. Ou l'aide ; il se demanda si Gwaine serait prêt à participer à ce genre de mission inutile.

– Ça ne va pas bien. Je me suis réveillé dans le _Rising Sun_ ce matin et je n'ai pas une idée ce que j'y faisais.

Merlin cacha un sourire. Il savait exactement ce que Gwaine aurait fait dans la plus grande taverne de Camelot, où il y avait la meilleure bière en Albion.

– Alors, tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un est venu dans le château pendant la nuit qui a volé tous les vêtements d'Arthur ?

– Pas une idée, Merlin. Gwaine sourit pour s'excuser et commença à passer à autre chose. Attends – as-tu dit que quelqu'un a volé ses _vêtements _?

– Oui. Qui était de service cette nuit à l'extérieur des chambres d'Arthur ?

En semblant un peu découragé, Gwaine dit : Je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après – après le couvre-feu hier soir. »

Avec un petit rire, Merlin dit au revoir à son ami, en regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas rester pour bavarder. Gwaine était amusant, c'était vrai – mais il n'était jamais utile quand Merlin faisait des choses officielles.

* * *

><p>S'il avait cherché comme il faut, c'est possible que Merlin aurait renversé le château – et peut-être littéralement - pour trouver les vêtements. Cependant, ce ne valut pas son attention, donc, après il avait parlé avec presque tous les gens qu'il connaît (au sujet des choses qui n'était pas vêtements), après il avait bu au moins de trois tasses de thé dans les chambres des gens variés, et après avoir fait un peu d'un examen, il retourna aux chambres d'Arthur avec un résultat négatif.<p>

Arthur, comme prévu, était grincheux, à cause du mystère et aussi parce que sa réunion avait été particulièrement inintéressant et infructueux.

« T'as quelque chose à relater ? il dit.

– Non, dit Merlin.

Arthur renifla.

– Il faut donc que nous cherchions. As-tu trouvé une trace qu'on peut suivre ?

– Non, Merlin répondit.

Arthur lança un regard noir à son domestique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

À ce moment-là, il y avait un coup sur la porte.

– Arthur ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

La porte ouvra. C'était Guinevere, la petite-amie d'Arthur, qui était appelée Gwen par tout le monde.

– Bonjour, Gwen, dit Merlin plaisamment.

– Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous cherchez quelques vêtements, dit Gwen aux Merlin et Arthur.

Arthur la salua et la montra ce qu'il portait.

– Évidemment.

Gwen réprima un sourire. C'était bizarre que les vêtements de Gaius aillent complètement à Arthur.

– C'est pas trop mal. Les gens qui ne te connaissent pas ne sauraient pas que c'est étrange.

Arthur ne pouvait pas trouver une riposte, parce qu'il savait que Gwen avait raison ; et en plus, il n'avait pas le temps à se disputer. Donc il tiqua dans une manière énervé, et sortit. Merlin et Gwen échangèrent les sourires en le regardant.

– Je peux t'aider dans tes recherches, si tu veux, Gwen dit.

Le sourire de Merlin doubla dans sa gratitude.

– Merci beaucoup, Gwen.

* * *

><p>Les deux domestiques décidèrent d'être stratégiques et commencer avec les gardes. Si quelqu'un était entré le château pendant la nuit, les gardes auraient été les témoins les plus probables. Cependant, personne n'avait rien vu – ou ils le pensèrent avant qu'ils questionnent Sir Leon.<p>

« Vous dites que quelqu'un a volé les vêtements d'Arthur ? il réfléchit. C'est curieux. J'étais de service à l'extérieur des chambres d'Arthur la nuit dernière, et j'ai pensé que j'avait vu quelque chose – mais je ne pouvais rien voir dans le couloir, ou autour du coin, alors je 'attribuais à mon imagination. J'imagine des choses de temps en temps quand je suis de service pendant la nuit.

– Je peux imaginer, dit Merlin, dont les aventures de la nuit avaient maintenant devenu innombrables.

– Mais quand tu dis que quelqu'un a cambriolé le roi… Je ne comprends pas comment il aurait pu entrer ; peut-être il est entré par la fenêtre.

– Et il est sorti par la porte ? demanda Gwen.

– Je ne sais pas, dit Leon, qui était maintenant agité alors que les évènements de la nuit devenaient moins compréhensibles qu'il avait pensé. Peut-être, il continua, ce que j'ai vu n'est pas pertinent. Je suis désolé ; je ne peux pas dire plus.

– Tu as dit plus que n'importe qui, Gwen l'assura. Merci, Leon.

– Plus que les chevaliers qui était de service dans la cour ont nous dit, marmonna Merlin pendant qu'ils se mettaient en route encore. Ça, c'est bizarre. Il doit avoir été un cambrioleur très doué – ou…

Gwen tourna à Merlin quand il arrêta.

– Ou quoi ?

Son ami haussa ses épaules.

– J'étais sur le point de dire « la magique est impliquée dans le mystère », mais c'est trop absurde.

– Non, dit Gwen avec un demi-sourire. On doit envisager toutes les choses. Camelot a vu des choses beaucoup plus étranges. »

Gwen avait raison, comme d'habitude ; par contre, quelque chose si étrange ne s'était pas passé depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Leur action prochaine était d'interroger les chevaliers qui avaient été de service au-dessous de la fenêtre des chambres d'Arthur. Deux hommes avaient monté une garde diligente la nuit dernière – mais pas assez diligente.<p>

« Quelqu'un est entré les chambres d'Arthur ? dit le premier. As-tu interrogé Leon dans cette question ?

– Oui, soupirèrent Gwen et Merlin simultanément. Mais nous pensons que cette personne est entrée par la fenêtre, ajouta Gwen.

– Ou cette chose, Merlin dit. Nous pensons que la magique est impliquée, il expliqua. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Avez-vous vu n'importe qui – n'importe _quoi_ – cette nuit ?

– Je ne pense pas, dit le premier. Toi, Thomas ?

Thomas frictionna ses tempes.

– Non. Avez-vous informé le roi que c'est peut-être la magique ?

– Pas encore, dit Merlin, en se demandant si Arthur le penserait aussi fou qu'il pensait. Bien, si vous vous souvenez de n'importe quoi…

Ils dirent au revoir aux chevaliers, en les remerciant bien qu'ils n'aient pas été très utiles. Quand ils étaient hors de vue, Merlin gémit.

– Ça, c'est le problème avec les gardes, il dit soudainement. Ils ne regardent jamais au-dessus du niveau des yeux.

– Au-dessus du... Ah! dit Gwen, en se rendant compte.

O – La personne… chose… l'aurait trouvé facile de les éluder, Merlin dit. Et s'ils avait de la magique… il n'y aurait pas été quelque chose à voir. Ce sera difficile.

Gwen était d'accord.

– Pas une trace, pas une observation...

– On peut faire seulement une chose, décida Merlin.

– Quoi ? dit Gwen, intriguée.

– On peut prendre le dîner, dit Merlin. J'ai faim. »

* * *

><p>Gwen et Merlin mangèrent tous que les cuisiniers pouvaient les donner. Merlin était assez adroit dans ces actions – il avait trouvé qu'il pouvait dire à Philippa, une cuisinière, qu'il était épuisé à cause de son travail dur ce matin, et elle lui donnerait une tourtière, un bloc de fromage, ou peut-être une assiette du fruit si c'était de saison. Obtenir la compassion des domestiques n'était pas difficile si on était domestique lui-même.<p>

En mangeant ils allèrent aux chambres d'Arthur pour lui donner les nouvelles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à dire, ils trouvèrent quand ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris – ou pas.

À la fin ils décidèrent de lui dire leur théorie – que la magique était impliquée.

« Mais c'est ridicule, dit Arthur.

– Oui, dit Merlin. Mais c'est le mieux que je peux inventer.

– On ne peut pas dire que c'est la magique sans la preuve solide. On sait seulement que cette personne voulait mes vêtements. La plupart des magiciens veut le royaume.


End file.
